


There is No such things as Ghost

by GhostIsReading



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Blood, Crack, Denial, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, This is very short, disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: SPR have a client that refuses to believe that they are being Haunted
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	There is No such things as Ghost

It was their strangest case yet. Which is saying a lot seeing as they investigate paranormal activity. Their client, as in the person who hired them to investigate their home for ghosts, did not actually believe in ghosts or that they were haunted at all. So why did they hire a ghost hunting team I hear to ask? Well it's because their Landlady made them. Yeah, they didn’t even call us voluntarily. Apparently his landlady promised to lower his rent for the next three months if he hired someone to take a look at what was going on in his apartment. 

  
  


“It's not a ghost.” Tanaka-san sighed with exasperation. The room’s temperature was below freezing. “The building is just poorly insulated.” 

-

Crash! A plate soared across the kitchen and smashed into the opposite wall, missing the client by mere centimeters. “I clearly need to get better shelves.” 

-

Blood oozed down the living room walls. “I keep telling landlady-sama that she needs to invest in better damp proofing.” 

-

An eerie apparition appeared in the centre of the living room. It was a young woman, her throat slit and her eyes were just empty sockets. 

Bou-san started his chant and the apparition shrieked before advancing on the client who just stood there with a bored look on his face. John-san joined in with his prayer and holy water and the spirit vanished. The air cleared. 

“So, do you still think that ghosts don’t exist?” Bou-san asked the client as he caught his breath. 

“Hmm. I must speak to the waterboard. There seems to have been a hallucigen in the water.” The client turned back to us. I stared dumb founded at him as he clapped his hands and smiled. “Thank you for your efforts but this is clearly the result of an issue with my water supply. After all, there is no such thing as ghosts.” 

After that Naru had us pack up and leave. We were still paid for the job but it felt kind of wrong? Sure we got rid of the spirit that was plaguing that flat but the client refused to believe that there was a spirit in the first place and instead attributed the stopping of the phenomena as a result of him calling the water board and asking them to check his water line. 


End file.
